User talk:I-disregard-gravity
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cartoon Network Wiki! This wiki is scheduled for deletion, so please DO NOT create any new pages. Please leave a message on the bureaucrat's talk page if you have any questions. ~Ruin Cireela Hi! Hi. I'm a new user at the Wiki! How are you? Challenge of Non-Tardiness You are currently the third top editor of this wiki, and this impresses me, as you made a vow to edit on here frequently, and you kept it. Well, since you've proved your word, i am gonna give you a challenge. I want you to make over a thousand contributions to this wiki by May 10, 2012, and each contribution must actually be a contribution and not just adding and removing something over and over. If you manage to successfully complete this challenge then you have truly proven your word of actually helping the wiki out and will be promoted to an admin. Good luck. Notshane (Talk | ) 3:19, May 4, 2012 Help me out Hi, I-disregard-gravity. I need some help on fixing some pages in the wiki. Like Naruto page. Thanks. -The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki' ]] 06:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator This wiki needs chat moderator, so I decided to give you chat moderator rights, since you always contribute here. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki' ]] 07:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Watcher And Another Challenge I am going camping this week, so I need someone to watch the wiki well I am gone; and you seem like the most eligible person to hold such a position, so its in your hands now. In addition, if you manage to increase your edits to the four-digit range, I will consider giving you admin privileges. If you manage to go over it by a lot, I will give the privileges to you indefinitely. The rules are the same as the last one I gave you. This challenge must be completed before I return. Good luck. Notshane (Talk | ) 24:37, July 22, 2012 A Question from another Wiki Hello, I-disregard-gravity. I have just notice that you made a slight change on one of my pages on the Nero and Theo Wiki. I was just wondering, exactly what did you change?Brian Morales 16:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Unclear Answer Can you be more specific? What word was missing? Brian Morales 20:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Oh, I get it now. Thanks. Brian Morales 23:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply Back Okay. 00:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) About Hhop's Contributions I'm thinking that Hhop is adding fake birth date on many character pages (especially the Annoying Orange characters). He also once adding fake age on the Eddy page in EEnE wiki. Can you fix it? P.S. Hhop was banned in the EEnE Fanon Wiki. SchindlerLift1874 (too lazy to login) I'll check it out. Btw, sorry for not being in chat recently! They really must add a chat notification or something. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 02:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) FUSE (has been defeated by my epicness). What's your username on Fusionfall? I'm Ed Markmorbucks. What level are you, and what time are you on (Eastern Standard Time)? 22:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Still here. I've been watching was all. It's superb how users have fixed up grammar even I missed in articles! Better quality control than me. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 07:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Just Keep Observing Long time no see, Disregard. Thanks for giving the IP addresses of those who keep vandalizing the wiki's content. I'm sure there's a lot of users/anonymous here are inserting false information. Just please keep observing whenever you check the wiki. I will make also an observation for this issue. Reply here on your talk page if you have time. The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']] 02:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been oserving, I've found that you and everyone else got so good at editing I just decided to be proofreader! =P But on occassion I have seen repeadetly this whole "Frankie spanks Mac" and "Frankie sends Mac to jail" thing, I should really get the info for Fosters Home stuff next. And of course, I'll be sure to keep watch. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 05:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC)